About Chocolate
by gyucchi
Summary: edited; 03/11/13. • Cokelat itu bisa berarti kepahitan. — hinata; misaki; suzuna. canon. maid-sama championship cup; februari 2011: chocolate is biterness, sweetness, and love.


Cokelat memiliki banyak arti

_Namun kali ini kita cukup membicarakan tiga arti_

_Antara pasangan Shintani dan Ayuzawa_

_Because Chocolate is Bitterness..._

* * *

.

_._

P_resenting_:

―

_**Shintani Hinata **__Ayuzawa Misaki __Usui Takumi__** Ayuzawa Suzuna**_

_._

_._

* * *

_**About Chocolate**_

―_for _**Maid-sama Championship Cup. M**onth of **February: **_Chocolate: __**Bitterness/**__Sweetness/Love__―_

**Chap 1 **of **3: **Chocolate is _Bitterness_

_/Bitterness:: _Pahit di awal. Bila dimaknai; **manis di akhir**/

**Disclaimer:** _Maid-sama!_ from Hiro Fujiwara

**Warning:** OOC, Minor Chara, Crack Pair _slight_ Main Pair, Typo, _Semi-_Canon. _First Fiction in FMsI._ _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

**About Chocolate: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00C00~**

_Karena terkadang cokelat terasa pahit._

_Kecap dari lidah terasa derita. Di awal._

[S_hintani _H_inata_]

**~00C00~**

* * *

**STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. 13/2/11. 7:30 A.M**

"Misaki-_chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_!"

Gema suara imut dari pemuda usia tujuh belas tahun terdengar. Gempa mini seakan terjadi di koridor menuju ruang OSIS. Kulit roti yang ditenteng pemuda berambut merah marun –mendekati coklat—dengan warna mata serupa, bergoyang cepat. Mengikuti deru langkah semangat sang pembawa.

GREK!

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dan menampilkan―

"SHINTANI!"

Dan dalam satu bentakan disertai aura hitam, penenteng kulit roti itu didepak. Keluar dari ruang OSIS. Sebelum diterjang maut?

Ha~ah. Lagi-lagi kejadian sama terulang. Setiap hari –sejak kedatangan _pemuda berkulit roti_ tadi—selalu saja keributan terdengar. Dan ruang OSIS menjadi sasaran sang pemuda. Yang mengaku sang pujaan hati ada di sana.

Pujaan hatinya yang _katanya_ 'bagaikan sekuntum bunga cantik di tengah padang rumput'. _Well_, itu dulu. Tapi masih tetap _katanya_.

Karena sekarang...

.

"JANGAN LARI-LARI DI KORIDOR!"

.

Kira-kira begitulah teriakan sang _kaichou_ dari _Seika_ _High_. Gadis yang sebenarnya manis ―di mata pemuda berambut _maroon_ itu― bila ditilik dalam. Rambut _ebony_ pekat dengan _honey eyes_ miliknya sebenarnya memikat...

Bila dikurangi aura _mirip Sebastian Michaelis kalo lagi di-order Ciel _itu. Ups, salah _fandom, _ya? Yang tadi _by _Yana Toboso, kok. _It isn't mine_.

Yah, walau apapun yang terjadi, pemuda _berkulit roti_ ini tetap membiarkan binar mata menghiasinya. Menyaksikan sosok _gagah_ sang pujaan hati. Yang membuatnya hampir dikira _miring_. Atas pilihannya pada gadis tersebut.

_Kaichou_ _of Seika High_.

Dan satu lagi profesi. Profesi terlarang yang hanya akan kubeberkan sedikit.

_Maid of Maid Latte_. Puas?

.

.

_She is; Kaichou wa Maid-sama._

_**Ayuzawa**__ Misaki_.

.

.

Dan pemuda yang menatapnya dalam kini. Pemuda yang mengeraskan wajah cerianya. Mentransformasikan menjadi _datar_. Ketika kulit putih sang ketua OSIS memerah. Mendengar _godaan_ dari pemuda _blonde_ di depannya. Yang tadi melewati pemuda _berkulit roti._

.

.

_He is; The childhood friend of Seika's Kaichou._

_**Shintani **__Hinata._

_~Chocolate: __**Bitterness **__Story~_

* * *

**STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. 13/2/11. AFTER SCHOOL**

GREK!

"MISAKI-_CH__―_"

Terhenti. Terhenti sudah. Panggilan _khusus_ dari pemuda berambut _maroon_ ini.

Ketika ia melihat _pemandangan_ di depannya.

.

.

_Ayuzawa Misaki menyangga kepala seorang primadona sekolah. Usui Takumi meletakkan kepalanya di leher sang Ketua OSIS Iblis. Shintani Hinata terpaku pada posisi duet pasangan emas Seika High__―_menurut Yukimura Shouichirou―.

.

.

Dan sebelum terdengar kata protes dari sang ketua, Shintani Hinata meninggalkan _tempat_. Datar tampak pada wajah sang _blonde_. Sesaat sebelum teralihkan dengan godaan akan rona merah yang menjalari wajah sang _ebony_.

.

Yang tak boleh kau lupakan; Shintani Hinata. Pemuda yang menyaksikan langsung apa yang seharusnya ia benci. Dan pemuda yang kini bersandar pada pohon yang ia tuju. Pohon yang dulu menjadi sejarah tumbuhnya _cinta_ di hatinya.

Lari kencangnya ditujukan pada pohon yang menjelma menjadi besar ―bertahun-tahun setelah _kejadian__―_ itu. Menutup matanya dengan muka merah padam. Bukan rona gembira. Tapi rona duka.

Dan sungai kecil mengalir cepat dari bawah telapak yang ia kepalkan. Untuk menutup kedua mata _maroon_ miliknya. Tanpa isak. Hanya sakit. Dan pahit.

Cinta itu pahit.

Dan ia merasa terlambat menyadarinya.

Bahwa _Misaki-chan_ telah menjadi _Misa-chan_. Yang ditemukan sang _blonde_. Milik _Usui Takumi_.

_Dan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, coklat yang ia bungkus sedemikian rupa ia remat._

_Karena sudah tak ada celah baginya._

_Dan seakan didengar alam, coklat itu terbang bebas._

_Tak lagi berbentuk._

_Hancur; dan cair._

_._

_._

_Yang ia tak tahu, coklat itu jatuh pada tangan mungil seseorang._

Kuncir dari gadis yang menerima _coklat rusak_ itu bergoyang pelan. Terseret angin dunia.

Sejenak, ia lihat perlahan. Dan dalam sekejap, ia sadar.

Maka ia memasukkan coklat itu ke saku rok Sekolah Menengah Pertama-nya.

Karena ia sudah tahu, siapa pengirimnya. Dan kepada siapa ditujukan.

.

.

"Kau bodoh, _You_..."

_~Chocolate: __**Bitterness **__Story~_

* * *

**KEDIAMAN AYUZAWA. 13/2/11. 7:30 P.M**

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, masuk!"

"IBU!"

Ayuzawa Minako disambut oleh kedua anaknya. Yah, ditambah ceramahan sang anak sulung.

"Ibu! Bagaimana, sih! Sudah kubilang tidak usah bekerja terlalu keras! Nanti ibu sakit!" ucap Misaki, sang anak sulung. Bukan membentak. Melainkan bernadakan kekhawatiran.

"Haha. Misaki, sesekali ibu perlu menikmati dunia luar 'kan?" ucap ringan sang ibu. Minako menampilkan senyum manis yang bisa meredakan kekhawatiran Misaki ―mungkin―.

"Dan kakak, ada tamu di belakang ibu yang seharusnya dipersilahkan masuk, bukan?"

"Eh?"

"_Konbawa_, Misaki-_chan!_ Hehe. Aku datang berkunjung," ucap pemuda yang rambut _maroon_nya tersembul dari balik punggung sang ibu, Minako. Pemuda yang memperlihatkan cengiran lebar pada dua bersaudara di depannya.

"Ada apa berkunjung, Shintani? Ingin bernostalgia dengan Suzuna lagi?" tanya Misaki ramah. _Well_, walau ramah dengan aksen berkacak pinggang.

"Hehehe. Sebenarnya―"

"Kak, aku ada urusan di dapur sebentar," ucap Suzuna tiba-tiba. Membalikkan badannya dan menuju tempat tujuan langkah kakinya. Apa karena ia sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan dari _kedua kakak_nya? Mungkin.

"He? Tumben. Ada apa, Suzuna-_chan_?" ucap Hinata pelan. Menaikkan sedikit alisnya dengan ekspresi aneh. Sayangnya, adik dari _gadis-yang-disukainya_ ini tak merespon. Menampilkan datar ekspresi sehari-harinya.

"Yah, biarkan saja dia. Ayo ke ruang tamu."

Dan dalam kebingungan, Hinata menerima ajakan Misaki ke ruang tamu. Yang memang tujuannya sejak awal.

Ia telah membulatkan tekad. Dan akan mengungkapkan semuanya―

.

.

.

―_hari ini._

.

.

.

Dan sosok yang berkuncir dua itu memalingkan mukanya. Melangkahkan kaki menapaki jalan menuju tempat ia seharusnya berada sedari tadi. Meninggalkan tembok yang ia sandari sejenak.

Tanpa ekspresi.

"Tch."

_~Chocolate: __**Bitterness **__Story~_

* * *

**RUANG TAMU, KEDIAMAN AYUZAWA. 13/2/11. 8:00 P.M**

"Ada apa, Shintani?" tanya Misaki memulai pembicaraan. Mengapa lama? Tanyakan saja pada lawan bicara Misaki yang sedari tadi menutup mukanya. Menahan rona merah menjalar di hadapan _gadis-yang-ia-sukai_.

Dan akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya. Rona merah berhenti menjalar. Ketika ia ingat. Akan apa yang tadi siang _terjadi_. Ekspresi serius menguat di wajahnya.

"Misaki-_chan_... Ada yang perlu kuberitahu padamu. Sejak peristiwa _tadi siang_―"

"E-eh! Yang tadi dilupakan saja! Itu hanya keisengan Usui semata!" bantah Misaki cepat. Tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan panik.

"Tak apa. Karena dengan peristiwa itu aku menyadari satu hal," lirih Hinata. Namun demikian, senyum tipis nan tulus terpampang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Misaki. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanya sejenak. Menyadari mungkin ini pembicaraan serius pertama mereka selama ini. Mengingat betapa anehnya kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ingat aku selalu mengejarmu? Di manapun kau berada," ucap Hinata yang memandang lurus pada Misaki. Entah apa Misaki telah mengetahui ujung dari basa-basi ini atau tidak.

"Lalu?"

"Aku perlu memberitahumu satu hal. Ayuzawa Misaki, aku..."

_~Chocolate: __**Bitterness **__Story~_

* * *

**DAPUR, KEDIAMAN AYUZAWA. 13/2/11. 8: 30**

"Boleh 'kan, aku masuk?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja, Suzuna_-chan_?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan. Sedari tadi, senyap menguasai ruang yang sudah rapi ini. Padahal, _rasanya baru tadi dipakai_.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," gumam Suzuna pelan. Tangan kanannya hampir meremat _sesuatu_ yang ia genggam. Namun ia tahan hasrat itu.

"Ayo kita ke taman."

.

.

.

"Ada apa mengajakku ke taman?" tanya Suzuna pelan. Memulai pembicaraan di antara bisu taman.

"Hehehe. Rasanya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan. Sampai-sampai kau menguping terus pembicaraanku dengan kakakmu," cengir Hinata. Kembali pada kepribadian biasanya.

SREK SREK SREK

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _You_?" tanya Suzuna bingung. Kepalanya langsung menoleh pada gemerisik tadi.

"Makan kulit roti. Aku lapar. Nyam... Nyam... Nyam...," ucap Hinata sambil mengunyah kulit rotinya. Ekspresi _innocent_ terpampang di pipi yang menggembung hasil kunyahan kulit roti.

"_You_ dari dulu tidak bisa makan dengan rapi, ya. Padahal sudah diajarkan tata cara makan di '_Selamat Datang di Restoran Keluarga_*****' dulu," lanjut Suzuna dengan senyum kecil sambil merogoh sesuatu. Dan saputangan yang ia keluarkan dari saku bajunya ia gunakan untuk mengelap sudut bibir Hinata.

Yang tentu lebih tinggi darinya. Sedangkan yang dilap, menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap dalam sosok yang lebih pendek darinya.

Dan Suzuna berbalik sejenak. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku lainnya. Sebelum membalik badan yang saling membelakangi dengan Hinata, ia menatap direksi di hadapannya. Bahu tegap dan punggung lebar di hadapanya.

'_Kau berubah menjadi seperti pria, You,'_ batin Suzuna perlahan. Dan ia berjalan ke depan Hinata. Berhadapan dan menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Coklat. Kau lapar 'kan, malam ini? Tidak ada orang yang tidak lapar setelah menangis berkali-kali sejak pagi."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" gagap Hinata. Tak menyangka rahasianya terbongkar oleh _anak_ di depannya.

Suzuna hanya menjawab dengan kuluman senyum khasnya. Membuat Hinata tergelak perlahan. Tawa renyah yang mungkin bila di mata Misaki, terlihat seperti tawa Usui? Ah, ini 'kan bukan saatnya _romance_ giliran mereka...

"Hehehe... Rasanya aku jatuh cinta pada _**Ayuzawa**_ lagi," ucap Hinata di tengah tawa kecilnya. Menghentikannya dan tersenyum lembut pada direksi _gadis muda_ di depannya. Lalu membuka bungkus coklat yang diberikan Suzuna.

"Itu coklat yang tadi mau kau berikan pada _kakak_. Kucairkan karena sudah remuk. Dan kubentuk lagi," jelas Suzuna. Seolah tak memperhatikan ucapan Hinata sebelumnya. Atau memang ia sedang _loading_?

"He? Hebat juga kau, Suzuna-_chan_," senyum Hinata menghiasi kemudian. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Suzuna perlahan dengan cengiran khasnya. Mengingatkan Suzuna akan ucapan kakaknya.

"_Saat aku jatuh cinta, ingin orang itu bisa menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut..."_

"Ayo pulang," ucap Hinata. Membuyarkan lamunan Suzuna akan ucapan kakaknya. Menanggapinya dengan senyum dan kembali ke kediaman Ayuzawa. Meninggalkan gelap malam taman.

Namun, ada sedikit perbedaan dengan kondisi awal mereka datang.

Cinta yang pahit berubah menjadi manis.

_Terbukti dengan bayangan dua tangan yang saling bergenggaman pulang._

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**A/N:** ***=** Ga tau bahasa Jepangnya _"Selamat Datang di Restoran Keluarga"_ :p

Membuat fict ini dalam kondisi sedih. Sembari memutar-mutar lagu Lacrimosa-Kalafina yang notabene adalah ending 2 dari _Kuroshitsuji_ season 1. Baru habis di **ANIMAX** tadi pukul **9:00 P.M** pada **11 Februari 2011**. #lengkap amat!

.

Dan ini fict untuk award. Masa saya sebagai panitia ga ikut :p? Hehe. Mana, nih, fict panitia lain? #gampar. Smoga fandom ini bisa ramai! :D. Sekedar info, fict ini saya bkin multichapter dengan satu chapter OS dengan sub tema dan pair berbeda. HinaSuzu adalah pair pertama karena saya suka banget sama _Shintani Hinata_. Kisahnya itu, loh! Datang pertama, tapi karena pergi, pujaan hatinya sudah dimilki—walau ga resmi—. Sabar ya...

.

**Promosi:** **~Maid-sama Championship Cup~** ini dibuat untuk meramaikan fandom Maid-sama Indonesia yang sepi ga ketulungan. Sistemnya hampir sama dengan** Eyeshield 21 FF Award **atau **Bleach Vivariation Festival**. Silahkan ke profile saya untuk lihat lebih lanjut. Boleh juga cari akun FFn dari _Maid-sama Championship Cup_. Media kedua yang dipakai adalah Twitter. Yap, untuk kampanye. Tolong di-follow **maidsamaCC**

**Tema Februari: **Chocolate: _Bitterness/Sweetness/Love _*Pilih salah satu sub-tema *

.

_Next Issue: _Chocolate is _Sweetness_ **[KuugaxSakura]**

**.**

Biarpun sepi di sini, Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

* * *

_**.**_

―_**Epilogue**__**―**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"―_aku berhenti. Berhenti untuk menyukaimu."_

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau telah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Namun aku sadar, tidak ada gunanya mengejarmu. Kau sudah memiliki Takumi, bukan?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Hehehe. Wajahmu memerah, tuh. Akui saja! Aku mendukungmu. Berbahagialah."_

"_AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI PERVERT OUTER SPACE HUMAN ITU! DAN APA MAKSUDMU?"_

"_Boleh kuminta izinmu?"_

"_Dalam hal apa, Shintani?"_

"_Boleh aku menyukai __**Ayuzawa**__ yang lain?"_

"_Jangan bilang kau menyukai i__―__"_

"―_Itu adalah adikmu. __**Ayuzawa **__Suzuna."_

_**~end~**_

* * *

**edited: **_chapter two_ has been deleted due to one or two reasons. **[**03/11/13**]**


End file.
